


Mark Me

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Canon Keela Lavellan [29]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: He feels her touch climb into the valley of his shoulders and down the length of his spine to finally stop at the crest of his backside. “Did you know that you have freckles on your ass, Solas?”





	Mark Me

She is, for an exacting definition, giggling.

It surprises him. It is not in of itself a strange thing. People are often prone to bouts of trickling laughter when the mood strikes. The sound of hers is lovely, starting out high and rumbling into something deeper. The situation they find themselves in does not warrant any propriety either as they recline upon her bed after a long day, laying atop sheets and one another in a contented pile.

It is only the fact that he does not believe he has ever heard her do it before that makes his breath catch and his jaw slacken. He struggles with wanting to hear it again and wondering what has prompted such a melody from her lips.

As in most instances his curiosity wins out. “What do you find so amusing, vhenan?”

He feels her touch climb into the valley of his shoulders and down the length of his spine to finally stop at the crest of his backside. “Did you know that you have freckles on your ass, Solas?”

A chuckle rises up his throat and is mostly lost within the pillow beneath him. “I have paid them little mind. It is not a convenient location for comprehensive study.”

“Well, let me show you then. You have one here-” her words are followed by a quick pinch. The next one is harder and has him drawing in a sharp inhale. “And here. And right-”

That is as far as she gets before he twists and grabs her hands, hauling her up the bed and pinning her beneath his weight. She laughs again, bright with carefree amusement, and it is something he wants to commit to memory, to find within the Fade and keep close. 

“Are you going to try to count mine now?” There is a glow about her that makes him feel light, youthful, provoking a part of him long buried beneath to return to the surface. He chases after it, sliding down her body to bring his lips over the only spot upon her - the birthmark sitting atop her hip.

“Ah, just the one. It is not much of a challenge. Although,” he catches her gaze with sudden intent in his, “there are other ways to mark you.”

He bites into the flesh of her stomach, holding on long enough to hear her gasp and feel her fingers turn sharp upon his arm before letting go. When he looks up again the warmth of her eyes has changed to something bolder, darker. Instead of a laugh it is a quivering sigh that she gives this time and he knows he will cherish it forever as well.

Solas grins, full of promise and his own pleasure, as he drops his mouth back to her skin. “Two.” 


End file.
